Continued support is requested for an ongoing program of graduate research training in molecular biology and biophysics at the University of Oregon. This training activity is centered in the Institute of Molecular Biology, and also involves additional research groups with related scientific interests. The Institute is a center for research and research instruction in areas where understanding of biological phenomena can be found in the properties of biological macromolecules. Current research includes studies of the molecular bases of genetic mechanisms in viruses, bacteria, yeast, and cells of higher organisms; control of gene expression, including initiation, elongation, and termination mechanisms in DNA replication, transcription, and translation; enzyme structure and function; interactions of proteins and nucleic acids; and certain aspects of developmental biology and differentiation. Over the last decade the research programs have expanded, in part as a consequence of a major grant from the Markey Trust. In addition, available research space has increased substantially as a consequence of a major building program. Due to careful planning, all molecular biology space is still closely contiguous and interactions between research groups and trainees in different laboratories remain strong. Faculty holds academic appointments in different departments (Biology, Chemistry, and Physics), but are housed in adjacent laboratories to maximize interactions and collaboration. Inter-disciplinary flexibility is promoted by the opportunity to do research under faculty members from any department. An increase in the current number of trainees is requested from 17 to 19.